


The Notes of Doctor Bashir

by Kaffeinated_Krow



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffeinated_Krow/pseuds/Kaffeinated_Krow
Summary: Authorized copy of Sinno-States-Federation Alliance historical document 99c “Notes of Doctor Bashir Sharrington”Dates have been changed to their corresponding date-code Yx-Mx-Dx under the new calendar





	The Notes of Doctor Bashir

Due to the eruption involving the entirely of Pele's Refuge and subsequent fires in Y0-M1-D15 only a partial record remains[1].

Y0-M0-D7

The last plane onto the island arrived today. Both regional and international has been suspended indefinitely. While it wasn’t officially confirmed, two of the marines on guard duty at the quarantine hut have said a soft martial law has been enacted. Based off the information I’ve received from my colleges in Spain, it’s an under-reaction. The disease defies convention. In how quickly we’ve found it to spread, and even incubate. It is infectious over air, liquid, blood saliva and even trace amounts in sweat. 

Of the 150 passengers on C-FPQT, 3 are showing symptoms. Two of the 7 flight crew are also showing symptoms. All five have been individually quarantined while the remainders have been placed under a general quarantine.

Y0-M0-D9

some of the global research has paid off, we’ve found the disease is extremely susceptible to varying forms of radiation. UV being the most effective on pure disease cells… we still have not fully identified it as viral or bacterial as it shows traits of both.

Two more passengers have started showing signs of infection and we’ve moved them to individual quarantine.

The base commander has given me a warning that full martial law will be enacted tomorrow and we will be no longer speaking with the press… though there isn’t much press to interact with left at this point.

Y0-M0-D10

Another passenger has been identified as infected. As a precaution we’ve moved all passengers and crew into individual quarantine. Blood tests pending.

My Spanish college have emailed me…disturbing information from the presumed patients 0. Various rapidly growing tumors and lesions have begun to form on them on their bones originating in the marrow on some of the patients.

Y0--M0-D25  
My clinic has been placed under quarantine after what happened to Johaness. The reaction to our experimental vaccine was unexpected as it caused perceived brain death, and rapid progression of the mutation aspect of the disease. Nurse Alani[2] has been placed under quarantine as a precaution after being bitten by what Johaness…. Turned into. Johaness’s remains have been interred in the morgue for examination after a full decontamination of the premises.

Y0-M0-D26  
If it hadn’t been the quick actions of a shore patrol it would have been a lot worse. Someone living near my clinic it seems was infected and instead of seeking aid had hid away… what emerged from the home was…. Well while a full examination of the remains is impossible, based off witness accounts the creature that emerged through the side of the building was an amalgamation of biomass, no longer resembling even the mutated humanoids we have come to know., however according to the patrol “A law rocket was sufficient to immobilize it” before they finished it off with flamethrowers.  
As a precaution we burned what was left of their home to the ground and instituted a house to house sweep of the islands.

I checked on the remaining infected and Nurse Alani today, no distinct progress of the disease, no signs of infection in Alani… nothing seems to be works in fighting the disease off.

Y0-M1-D5  
The Enterprise, Krustchev, Lioning, John Paul Jones, Shaposhnikov, Hallifax, Summerside and two of the JSDF ships that showed up last night sailed north today. No one’s saying what they’re doing. Not sure if they’re running to the edge of the world, or looking for survivors in the Aleutians.  
Subject K is doing well. He complains of hearing voices and while the disease has advanced further in him than any others, he has not succumbed to coma or death… I believe the administration of mix 9 is succeeding much better than 6 did with Subject J. Of the infected from Flight C-FPQT, he is the only one that remains alive. The voices, he says some of them speak like the other infected did, but disturbingly he also says there is another voice… deep and caring.. He refers to as though it was female voice and that it is distinct though he doesn’t comprehend her words.

While Nurse Alani does not show any signs of infection but she claims to hear a similar voice. According to her is speaks in the native tongue, and sounds motherly, but ancient. She only can translate a few of the words, “blight”, “cleansing fire” and “shelter”.. not enough to make a definitive statement though.

Y0-M1-D14  
One of the cutters was shooting at something this morning. We all heard it when they opened up with the deck gun…I could see whatever it was from the shore though… it was large and grotesque.. like no… thing that truly belongs to our seas. It vaguely reminded me of one of those monstrous fish that was pulled from the challenger deep several years ago, long slimy things with pale giant eye but this was almost the size of the cutter itself. I think they rammed it and then dropped depth charged to finish it off.  
Additionally, shore patrol has noted that the cats have been acting strangely along the eastern edge of the quarantine zone. As a result they’ve stepped up their patrols. They think the cats might be catching something of the hogs that were seen out there, possibly infected, possibly not. No one wants to get close enough to confirm.

To make matters worse small earthquakes have been plaguing the entire chain of islands since about midmorning… just enough to be concerning.

Subject K died sometime in the night. It was bound to happen… but I had hope.. he had hope… it’s not right, none of it is. At least none of the others from the plane are showing signs of infection.

Nurse Alani has been working with a linguist to make sense of the voice she hears and have most of it figured out.

“Inā 'oe e e hoomaemae i ka makika, e hana i ka palekana awa au e. A puʻuhonua no kaʻu mau keiki a pau. Pele i ka inaina, e puhi i ka mea haumia.”

It is chilling when translated to say the least. 

“If you will not cleanse the blight to make a safe harbour I shall. A refuge for all my children. A storm of fire will burn the unclean.”

 

Y0-M1-D16  
where to start… most everything is gone. A fire… no an eruption. Molten rock burst through the floor of my clinic and destroyed the morgue, and my lab… I barely escaped with my notes, it was sosudden and violent. Everywhere was shaking and the fires. The east side of the island is still alight with the glow of fresh lava sliding off into the sea while several streams continue to course though the city.. Nothing but infected perished… some fresh cases that had been mauled by an infected dog, no symptoms had shown but their bloodwork was showing signs of infection…Nurse Alani says the lava burned through the walls and just flowed past her, there was no heat… and it was like it was seeking out Subject K’s corpse as it flowed through to his cell…

I don’t know what to say or even think at this point… Shore patrol is trying to keep panicked people safe and chasing down the remaining hogs that tore through a barricade in their attempt to escape the lava.

I guess I’m back to square one on cure research and have no one smarter than myself to help anymore considering international communications are cut off….

 

[1]While the majority of Doctor Bashir’s writings remain archived, much of his initial research and coordinated international research into the blight was lost until y85 when a storage server was salvaged from [redacted].

 

[2]Scholars continue to debate as to whether “Nurse Alani” alluded to in Doctor Bashir’s writings is the same person as “Alani oia ka mea olelo no Pele”, the first Priestess of Pele as no writings or photographs of either exist to present day. However based off these writings it is reasonable to beleive that Nurse Alani did have a connection with the Pele Cult.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes regarding the timeline of events and general stuff. 
> 
> I went with Day 9 for the institution of martial law for the islands, and day 10 for Dr. Bashir becoming aware of the mutation aspect of the disease based in part off the prequel in the comic, as it appears by Day 13 the knowledge of trolls and beasts has become widespread. I base this solely by the fact that on page 46 the people in Dalsnes are already well into putting up fencing with razor wire at the top.
> 
> At these points I believe the military branches of the world would have already been coordinating and cooperating together through either their own governments, or independently depending on how autonomous the military is from the national government and would have quickly spread the information about trolls among the officers as that would be a clear and present danger to civilian lives. The regular enlisted may or may not have been aware until the public knowledge became apparent. 
> 
>  
> 
> RE: The new named ships that haven't shown up in previous works (Hallifax and Summerside) are out of the royal canadian navy (the JSDF ships are self evident as being Japanese), while the Alliance is referred to as the "Sinno-States-Federation Alliance" original members include ship crews and refugees from various countries along the north and south pacific. On a south pacific note, I haven't really figured out how to handle Australia, or if anyone's already done that landmass or not for that matter.


End file.
